


Raising HAPs

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [21]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander relationship implied by being part of the Hugs in Cups series, Kate watching a family moment, Tiny Bingo, mama!Magnus, no explicit relationship things in this one though, raising abnormals comes with abnormal situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Raising a HAP will never not include HAPpy situations - no matter their age.
Series: Hugs in Cups [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fictober20, Tiny Bingo





	Raising HAPs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/gifts).



> For SammyFlower, who wrote Mama!Magnus recently, which inspired me to write my own <3

~~~

“ _See?_ ” Henry’s slightly hysterical voice greets her as she takes the last steps up to the floor housing his HAP cave. “I was wondering how she got up there when I’ve _seen_ her try and fail to climb up before.”

“Amazing,” Helen’s voice answers while Kate saunters down the corridor, intrigued as to what could have Henry so agitated. Helen, on the other hand, sounds perfectly calm. And quite fascinated.

“She’s jumping, doc. Jumping! No four year old should be able to jump like that!” Henry’s ‘not even close to calm’ voice points out, and Helen chuckles.

Having reached his lab, Kate stops at the sight of Helen leaning against his work bench, her back to the door, with Henry standing next to her, leaning in as they apparently watch something on a tablet in Helen’s hands.

“I think she’s partly turning,” Helen mutters, sounding intrigued. Her words only cause Henry to straighten and run his hand through his hair in agitation.

“At _four_? I didn’t turn till I was far into adulthood! And Erika- I mean-” He turns and walks toward the windows where the rain is _still_ pelting down on the Sanctuary in the darkness of the night. It’s the third week of bad weather, and everyone is getting quite tired of it. Which might also explain why, if she interprets the situation correctly, the mini-HAP has been getting up to quite a bit of mischief recently. Henry turns back to Helen, never even noticing Kate’s form in the doorway.

“How is that possible, doc? She shouldn’t...”

It’s probably the obvious worry in his voice that has Helen look up and then push off the workbench to join Henry by the windows.

“I think it is perfectly natural, Henry,” she says calmly. “But we can run some tests, give her a few tasks and observe her. We probably should, actually, if only to learn as much as we can about HAP development. Neither yours nor Erika’s situation was even close to what would be considered ‘normal’ for a HAP, after all. Alice has seen both of you change, right? But neither of you were aware that was even a possibility when you were little.”

Henry sighs, then nods. “I guess,” he says, clearly still feeling uncertain but looking somewhat calmer now.

“I’m not worried, Henry,” Helen tells him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm that has him relax noticeably and turn further toward her as if hoping for confirmation that she really means it. He looks uncharacteristically vulnerable, and it suddenly makes Kate feel like an intruder, thinking she should probably leave. At the same time, though, this is a side of him, of both of them, that she rarely gets to see. It’s moments like these that remind her that they are, in fact, mother and son.

“And neither should you,” Helen continues, oblivious to Kate’s mushy ruminations, and Kate can hear the smile in her voice.

“I always worry,” Henry mutters, making Helen chuckle.

“I know. And I’d love to tell you that that will stop at some point, but I’m afraid it won’t,” she tells him, moving her hand up to his neck when he steps closer and rests his forehead against her shoulder.

Deciding she’s now definitely overstaying her unofficial welcome, Kate slowly pulls back so as not to interrupt their tender moment. As she turns, though, she catches a knowing look from Helen in the window’s reflection. It has her blush hotly as she quickly walks back toward the staircase.

“But it is definitely worth it,” Helen’s voice follows her down the corridor, and she can’t help but smile as she jogs down the stairs to wait for Helen in her office.

She loves seeing Helen being a mother.

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fictober prompt "and neither should you" (day 22) and inspired by several Tiny Bingo prompts: Night, Dark, Werewolf, Rain. I guess we'll see which one I'll need in the end XD


End file.
